fantendo_2fandomcom-20200214-history
The Brave Little Toaster in Paradise
The Brave Little Toaster in Paradise (originally known as The Brave Little Toaster 4) is a hand-drawn animated musical comedy/adventure film produced by Hyperion Animation and written by Copy-Ability-Studios, released exclusively for the Xbox Syndicate as part of the Theater Video series. The film is a direct sequel to The Brave Little Toaster Goes to Mars, and serves as the fourth installment in The Brave Little Toaster series. Plot A few months have passed since the appliances’ quest to travel to Mars and save Robbie. Summer is approaching and with it come flowers and buzzing bees. One bee in particular is seen flying away from Earth, towards the planet Apis. Inside Apis, the bee is revealed to actually be a tiny spacecraft piloted by a race of aliens known as the Happy Bee Soldiers. The soldiers exit the tiny spacecraft “clown car style“ and enter the planet's palace to inform their shadowy leader that their plans for the Happy Bee empire to conquer Earth is almost complete. With the stage set, a capsule is non-lethally launched towards the Earth. Meanwhile, back on Earth, Rob (the Master) and Chris (the Mistress) are packing up for a vacation at U’ikumaikai, a large resort located in the tropical island of Pilauopala. The Master learns that the resort's hotel rooms do not have their own toaster, lamp, radio, vaccum cleaner and electric blanket. Luckily, the Master decides to bring his own appliances to compensate. Inside the airplane, Toaster, Radio, Lampy, Blanky and Kirby are made aware of where they're going, thanks to Microwave and some the other appliances the Master packed for the trip explaining it to them. At the U’ikumaikai resort, one of the employees gives the Master a mysterious package, carefully wrapped in some rather colorful wrapping paper, Toaster and the gang are rather curious to what is inside (Blanky hopes that it’s another Little Master). When they decide they all must open the package to find out what’s inside it, they reluctantly remove the wrapping paper and peek inside the box, only to find that an even smaller box next to a key. Toaster picks up the tiny box, puts the key in the keyhole and turns it. The tiny box opens by itself, and Ratso jumps out and sings a special birthday song to everyone. The appliances are taken by surprise, as they tell Ratso that today isn’t any of their birthdays. However, Ratso explains he worked hard mailing himself to the resort and deserves more respect. However, Toaster knows it’s someone’s birthday coming soon, and that Ratso was supposed to sing to him... or her; unfortunately due to being cramped in the tiny box for so long, not to mention lack of oxygen, Ratso had completely forgotten whose birthday it was. The appliances all try to guess who’s birthday it is, much to Ratso’s impatience, when Lampy finds a calendar. Lampy asks the calendar if it’s his birthday, with Ratso calling Lanpy’s actions “a rather silly thing to do, but then again the Lamp's not always bright, anyway”. Toaster looks at the calendar and realizes tomorrow the Master‘s birthday. The appliances soon panic, as they had forgotten all about it. Toaster, meanwhile, thinks positively about the situation and comes up with the perfect idea for a birthday present: toast using bread made from scratch. The appliances agree to Toaster’s idea. Kirby gives Toaster the idea of using bananas as an ingredient. With all the ingredients in the bowl, Toaster mixes them in, but the appliances see the mixture doesn’t look too impressive. Toasters insists he will find the perfect secret ingredient to mske the toast wonderful. Suddenly, he hears a loud crash and leaves to investigate. Toaster manages to locate the source of the crash and finds a honeybear bottle. Toaster flashes back to his early days as a product on the shelf of a Kitchen Mart store when he was friends with a honeybear bottle named Mr. Sweet. In this flashback, Toaster asks Mr. Sweet what the gooey stuff inside of him is, and Mr. Sweet explains that it’s honey. Toaster tastes a small blob of honey and enjoys it immensely. Toaster realizes that honey is the ingredient he was missing, so he squeezes a good chunk of honey out of the bottle into his crumb tray and brings it back to the hotel room. However, Toaster has failed to notice that the honeybear bottle is revealed to have been the capsule sent to Earth by the aliens at the start of the film, as an antenna sticks out and transmits The message ”SPORES RELEASED. ACTIVATION IMMINENT. HOST REQUIRED.” Toaster mixes in all the ingredients, including the honey, before baking the bread in the oven (though Microwave is a bit peeved he didn’t use him instead). After the bread has been baked, Toaster cuts a slice for the Master to insert in him for the morning. Ratso even helps Toaster write a meaningful birthday message to enitce him into toasting the bread. The next morning, it is the Master’s birthday. Toaster feels anxious and even feels tempted to toast the slice of homemade bread himself. Before he could, the Master approaches. Toaster is forced to go lifeless and wait for him to respond to the birthday message. The Master, in a hurry, leaves to partake in the resort's yoga classes, but then goes back to read the message and gets hungry. He finally toasts the bread that Toaster made, and, as expected, declares it to be “the greatest in the whole universe” after a single bite. He then notices the rest of Toaster’s bread and makes more toast. The Mistress walls in to see the Master mindlessly gorging on toast and pulls him away, much to the Master’s dismay. Toaster meanwhile, is more then thrilled that The Master enjoyed his birthday present and brags it to the other appliances (Radio insists that Toaster just got lucky). Suddenly, the Master returns, but this time he looks much different; his skin has turned yellow, his eyes have turned green, and he appears to be drooling with what looks like honey. The Master glares at the pile of unfinished toast and gobbles it down to the very last crumb. He then shakes Toaster violently, but when he notices there is no more toast, he throws Toaster out the window. When the Master leaves, the other appliances go outside to see if Toaster is alright. Thankfully, Toaster recovers and asks what’s going on. The others explain that something terrible has happened to the Master. Toaster believes it was all his fault, as he was the one that made the bread for his toast. Blanky tries to cheer him up, claiming it was an accident and that he didn’t know what would happen. Toaster still feels guilty, but Kirby nonchalantly insists there’s nothing they can do about it now. However, before the appliances actually could do anything else, a black storm cloud appears in the sky. A large, ominous bee shaped ship emerges from the clouds and lands in front of Toaster. An army of Happy Bee Soldiers comes out of the ship, with a small worm-like creature named Gotmag following them from behind. Gotnag announces the arrival of the Happy Bees on behalf of King Celsiorex, and introduces the King's lieutenant, Sargent Axthor. The five appliances attempt to welcome the sargent with open arms, but Axthor demands they surrender immediately and submit to the Happy Bee army. Toaster and the others refuse, which angers Axthor. With a push of a button on his scepter, he summons the arrival of more ships to appear. Toaster and the others see armies of Happy Bee Soldiers on all sides. The only course of action they have now is to flee. Axthor commands his army to follow them. Meanwhile, back in the Master`s hotel room, all of the other appliances have been captured and put in chains. Axthor communicates with King Celsiorex, and both he and Gotmag regretfully inform that the five remaining appliances have escaped. The king tells the two not to worry, as the only thing that matters to him is that the Master has been successfully turned into the host that is needed for the assimilation of mankind. Gotmag is confused as to what the “a-simulator of main course” is, and Axthor explains that the Master will be used to infect other humans with the assimilation spores which will turn them all into mindless, obedient slaves. Meanwhile, back at the resort, the Happy Bee Soldiers begin their next phase of world domination by deploying the Master, who has fully become a zombified drone. Axthor commands their host to infect everyone in the resort with Happy Bee assimilation spores. Once inside, the Master licks a hotel manager in the face with a sticky yellow substance. At first, the manager is disgusted, but the spores in the yellow goo are absorbed into his skin and quickly he becomes a zombified drone, together the Master and the manager infect the a group of teens with assimilation spores. Once the teens become zombified drones, they spread out to infect all the other resort guests. In the jungle, the appliances come across a rusty old steam locomotive. Lampy is rather annoyed and calls it a “dumb old choo-choo”. To everyone’s surprise, the locomotive comes to life and addresses the fact she’s a steam locomotive, not a choo-choo. The locomotive formally introduces herself as Bluise and explains she used to be the tourist train of the island. Toaster and the others promise to find a use for Bluise if she helps them get ot where they need to be. Unfortunately, Bluise is too rusty to make steam, therefore she is unable to move on her own. Toaster and the appliances have no choice but to push Bluise forwards. Eventually, they push far enough for her to roll down a hill, only for them to they bump into something large and bouncy. They discover they had run into a Waterbed, who is drinking excessively from a nearby river. Since the Waterbed is too heavy to be pushed off the tracks, Radio steps in and, through song, attempts to coax Waterbed into conserving water. Waterbed realizes his actions have consequences and spits out all the water in his body until he is dried up. Toaster and the others fill up Waterbed back to normal with a decent portion of water. Waterbed is eternally grateful for their heroism and wants to repay them by joining them on their quest. Toaster agrees to let Waterbed come with them, much to the others’ dismay. Fortunately, Waterbed proves to be strong enough to push Bluise while the appliances ride in her cab. Elsewhere, U’ikumaikai has become a hive of some sorts. All of its guests have successfully become zombified drones. Axthor and Gotmag receive a message from King Celsiorex, reminding them that the resort will serve as a beacon for when the planet Jupiter will beam down an assimilation ray that will hit the earth and affect every human and animal in the world with assimilation spores. Axthor regretfully explains that the beacon must be built first, and the king gives him and Gotmag three days to have the drones build it. Axthor then orders the zombified drones to build the beacon tower out of any materials they can find. Soon, the zombified drones raid the resort' gift shops for machines, appliances and other objects to make building materials out of. However, a group of appliances named the Anti-Bee Crew, led by a mobile arcade cabinet named Hot Shot, manage to escape the resort before the drones can capture them. The Anti-Bee Crew come across an old railroad crossing. When the crossing bells ring, the crew notices Toaster and the appliances riding in Bluise. Hot Shot suspects they may be undercover agents working for the enemy, so they all decide to hatch a plan. In the darkest part of the jungle, Toaster, the other appliances and Bluise come across a detour sign. Unbeknownst to them, the Anti-Bee Crew have sabotaged the sign so thst it points them down the wrong set of tracks. Once Bluise comes to a dead end, the Anti-Bee Crew ambush them on both sides. When Toaster and the others wake up, they realize they have been tied to a tree next to a bottomless pit. Hot Shot explains that he believes Toaster and the others are spies working for the Happy Bee Army and must be trapped in the pit for all eternity. Toaster insists this is not true whatsoever and explains they are trying to stop the Happy Bees from taking over Earth. Hot Shot takes Toaster's word for it until Telescope notices there is still a bit of honey left in Toaster’s crumb tray. Hot Shot is immediately convinced Toaster has been lying and orders the Anti-Bee Crew to tie Toaster back to the tree with the others. Chainsaw is ordered to cut the tree down so that Toaster and his appliance friends fall into the bottomless pit. However, Kirby vacuums up the rope he and the others are tied to and rescues them to safety. Hot Shot is impressed and admits no undercover spids were able to get themselves out of their trap before. Toaster pleads desperately to have the Anti-Bee Crew on their side, but Hot Shot explains the only way for Toaster and the others to prove themselves worthy of joining the crew is for Toaster to beat “Hot Shot". Toaster is not willing to fight Hot Shot, but Hot Shot laughs and explains that he must beat his high score on “Hot Shot” which is the game he’s built with. For Toaster’s convenience, Purse has a quarter for Toaster to put in Hot Shot to start the game. Toaster attempts to get past the first level. But, because Toaster had never played a video game before up until this point, he loses. Thankfully, Purse has extra quarters, but Toaster keeps losing. After many consecutive “GAME OVER” screens, Purse is down to his very last quarter. Toaster is too scared to play, fearing he may lose once again, and throws the quarter in Trash Can. Hot Shot orders the Anti-Bee Crew to shove Toaster and the other appliances down the bottomless pit. In a surprising twist to everyone, Ratso jumps out of Trash Can with the quarter in his paws, and challenges Hot Shot to a game of “Hot Shot” on Toaster’s behalf. Ratso successfully reaches the final level, manages to win the game and beats the highest score. Hot Shot is all worn out from Ratso’s aggressive gameplay stratedgy, but has no choice but to make Toaster and the others, including Ratso, honorary members of his crew. Toaster is grateful that Ratso was able to step in at the last minute, though he’s curious to know how Ratso was able to get here. However, before Ratso could reply, Bluise notices the battery sticking out of Hot Shot. Radio is confused and explains that steam engines need coal and water to make steam, but Bluise explains she has an electric boiler that heats water using an electric battery. Toaster looks at Hot Shot, Bluise and Waterbed and comes to the conclusion that all three need to work together as one in order for Bluise to make steam once again. Hot Shot, Bluise and Waterbed are reluctant at first but Toaster encourages them, through song, to become friends in order to work together. Soon, with Waterbed and Hot Shot working alongside her, Bluise is finally able to make steam for the first time in years. With her newfound ability to move under her own power, she takes Toaster, the Anti-Bee Crew and the other appliances towards their destination. However, they realize there's no bridge connecting the mainland, so Toaster insists on waiting for the next boat to leave the resort. Hot Shot regrets to tell him that boats haven't been coming from and going to the resort ever since the Happy Bees invaded. Just then, Bluise notices the tracks go into the ocean. Despite some hesitation, everyone realizes they have no choice but to go underwater. Elsewhere, the zombified guests at U’ikumaikai build the beacon, and King Celsiorex arrives with the final component; a crown like device that will connect to the assimilation ray on Jupiter and infect everyone on Earth with the spores. However, Axthor backstabs Celsiorex by taking the crown for himself and using it to get the drones to obey him (through song). Celsiorex is taken by surprise, as that wasn’t what the crown was designed for. Axthor explains he switched the blueprints and that the beacon will instead teleport the Master to Jupiter, where he will be used to activate Jupiter's "Great Red Spot", which is actually a device that Axthor worked on that will destroy everyone on the planet instead of transform them into drones. Celsiorex pleads Axthor to stop, but Axthor just laughs, leaving his drones to kidnap Celsiorex and take him away. Under the sea, Bluise takes the appliances down the underwater track, which leads to, very strangely, a submerged factory. Lampy asks what a factory is doing in the middle of the bottom of the sea, but Toaster explains that they must go in regardless of how it got there. Upon arrival, they meet Radiant, a vacuum tube radio with a propeller (whom Radio falls in love with). Radiant politely introduces herself to Toaster and the gang and invites them all to visit her friends in the factory. Once inside, Toaster and the gang meet up Radiant's friends, which are a group of mangled, disused appliances. Blanky is scared and thinks they're monsters, but Toaster notices the "W" on most of the "monsters", and realizes they're actually Wonder Luxe appliances and that the factory is, in fact, the old Wonder Luxe factory. Kirby asks how he knows this and Toaster reminds him that Tinselina explained to him that the Wonder Luxes were made with an inentional design flaw, to fall apart, as part of "planned obsolecense". A voice tells Toaster he is correct, and Toaster thanks Radiant, but Radiant tells him it wasn't her who said that. Just then, a shadowy figure approaches them, and Toaster, Blanky, Radio, Lampy all recognize the figure as Mish-Mash, the can opener/lamp/shaver from Elmo St Peters' junkshop. Mish-Mash tells them she is the queen of the "Wonder Freaks" and tells them the tragic tale of how tried to find a master, despite no one wanting her. Fortunately, she stumbled upon the Wonder Luxe factory and made friends with the Wonder Luxes that have fallen apart due to "planned obsolecense". Lampy is still curious to know exactly how the Wonder Luxe factory sunk to the bottom of the ocean. Radiant explains she was the last new Wonder Luxe made before the other appliances escaped to Mars, and the blast-off from their rocket resulted in a massive earthquake that dragged the factory with it. Mish Mash offers Toaster and the gang to stay, but Toaster explains they cannot stay, as they still need to stop the Happy Bees’s plans for world domination. Fortunately, Mish-Mash is well aware of the Happy Bees and has tried to come up with ideas on how to stop them, but due to being an amalgamation of three appliances, her split personality has prevented her from actually coming up with good ideas. Toaster explains he is the supreme commander of Mars and that the Wonder Luxes on Mars devised a weapon that was originally meant to destroy Earth, but could defeat the Happy Bees once and for all if he asked them to reprogram it. However, Mish-Mash refuses to let Toaster contact the Martian Wonder Luxes, as she views them as a threat due to their hatred for humans. Toaster tries to convince his friends to help him, but none are willing to risk their lives after what they had all been through, eventually coming to the conclusion that Toaster only cares about the Master and not the rest of planet Earth. Toaster insists it is not true, but soon admits, by accident, that the Master is the only person he truly trusts. Toaster's friends decide to part ways, leaving Toaster heartbroken. The Wonder Freaks quickly become acquainted with the Anti-Bee Crew, but then an alarm is heard, and Toaster is caught trying to contact the Wonder Luxes on Mars. Mish-Mash, angered by Toaster‘s deception, banishes him from the kingdom, but not the other appliances. Lampy tells Mish-Mash to bring back Toaster, as he is their friend, but Mish-Mash insists he is no friend to them and wanted to use the Martian Wonder Luxes for his own benefit. She thrn insists thry're more thsn welcome tp stsy with the Wonder Freaks for as long as thry like as refuge for whrn the Happy Bees eventually complete thrir tskeover, ehich the Anti Bee Crew agrees. However, Lampy, Kirby, Ratso, and Radio notice Blanky is misding, but become distrscted whrn the Wonder Freaks announce a gsne of parcheesi, which thry are rev3aled to love (Ratso even commrnts how its called parcheesi even though there isnt any cheese involved). Toaster washes up back on the shores of Pilauopala, angry that working alongside his friends are not good enough to save the world. He then claims he'd be better off without friends like them. All of a sudden, Toaster sees the resort in the distsnce. Knowing the Master needs him more then ever, he rushes to the rescue by his left but gets seized by a Happy Bee Soldier. As Toaster tries to save himself, Axthor captures him. On his airship, Axthor taunts Toaster over losing her friends. When Toaster asks why he is enslaving everyone, including the Master, Axthor reveals his true identity: Mr. Sweet. Toaster is shocked that his oldest friend would betray him, and Mr. Sweet explains that when Toaster left Kitchen Mart, he tried desperately to get a loving home, but nobody would buy him. Spending years at Kitchen Market watching all the other merchandise being sold turned him very bitter and resentful towards the human race, and left to become lieutenant of the Happy Bees under his new persona. Toaster begs Mr. Sweet to see the error of his ways, but Axthor refuses, saying he has already chosen his destiny. He activates the red button on his crown. The Master go towards the beacon and is instantly teleported to Jupiter. Toaster watches in horror as all the Master is forcibly sent away, but Axthor just laughs. Toaster then finds himself inside a prison cell with former King Celsiorex, whom he knows is not a threat. Toaster tells him that Axthor plans to destroy Earth using Jupiter's Great Red Spot, but that he can use the missile built by the Wonderluxe Applisnces to destory Jupiter. Celsiorex agrees with Toaster's plan and explains that Axthor' ship has an escape pod for Mars. To Toaster's surprise, Blanky is revealed to have been hiding in Toaster's crumb tray the whole time. Blanky reminds Toaster that he has been with the Master ever since he was a baby, even longer than any of his other appliances, and knows how much Toaster cares for him and that is why he left the Wonderluxe factory. With Blanky's help, Toaster, Celsiorex and Blanky escape their cell and the three put their plan into action, only for Gotmag to notice them and chase after them towards the escape pod chamber. Toaster attempts to shut the door behind them and he, Blanky and Celsiorex find an escape pod to Mars. However, Axthor then appears, and is about to freeze Toaster, Blanky and Celsiorex with a freeze ray, but the three escape just in time. Unaware of where they went, Axthor sends Gotmag back in time when Toaster, Blanky and Celsiorex went in the escape pod. Gotmag then learns that they're going to Mars. He then tells the past version of himself as well as Axthor, and they set course for Mars to capture our heroes. Upon arriving on Mars, Toaster, Blanky and Celsiorex find a Martian land rover, and use it to track down the Wonderluxe Appliances. Axthor commands Gotmag and Past Gotmag to find them. However, the two minions become tired of letting Axthor boss them around, so they find a Martian plant that lets them grow huge. When Gotmags grows huge, Past Gotmag wishes to be big as well, but Gotmag, calling himself "Mega Gotmag" takes the plant for himself. Past Gotmag becomes furious and hides in one of Mega Gotmag's oversized pockets, effectively becoming a stowaway. Meanwhile,Toaster, Blanky and Celsiorex meet up with the Wonderluxe Appliances, asking for help. The Wonderluxe Appliances immediately eecognize their Supreme acommander, but they don't understand why they need to reactivate the missile. Axthor then attacks the colony, forcing them all to bow before him. The Wonderluxe Appliances refuse and Axthor summons Happy Bee Soldiers. Blanky uses himself to shield the Wonderluxe appliances from the soldiers' attacks. Toaster and Celsiorex approach the rocket, but Toaster cannot put in the code to re-activate the rocket.Toaster is surprised to learn that Celsiorex is somehow able to hack into the control panel and put in the coordinates that will send the missile towards Jupiter's Great Red Spot. Toaster and Celsiorex watch in awe as the missile blows up Jupiter in spectacular fashion. Toaster is relieved to know the Earth is safe and sound, but then remembers the Master was on Jupiter, and becomes devastated knowing that even though the missile blew up Jupiter and prevented the Great Red Spot from destroying Earth, the Master died in the explosion as a result. Toaster's heart breaks knowing he will never see his beloved Master again, but Celsiorex is proud that Toaster gave up what he loved most to save Earth. Toaster and Celsiorex hug closely. but this tender moment is rudely interrupted when Axthor shows up, claiming to have a back-up plan: he pulls out a beehived shaped rocket launcher that blasts away some Martian rock, causing a landslide. When all hope seems lost, Mega Gotmag and Blanky grab the two and save them from danger. Then, Gotmag explains to Axthor that he is through being bossed around and announces his retirement. Axthor demands that Mega Gotmag cease this mutiny and that he will tear him limb from limb, but then a Martian boulder lands on him and crushes him. Mega Gotmag then asks Toaster, Blanky and Celsiorex if they are in need for a ride back home. The three agree, and Mega Gotmag uses a super jump to launch him and his new friends back to Earth. They arrive back at the resort and use the Martian plant as an antidote for the assimulation spores, turning everyone back to normal. Toaster feels happy, but then Blanky starts to feel sad for his friends. Toaster asks Mega Gotmag to take them back to the Wonderluxe factory, only to meet with the shocking return of Axthor and Past Gotmsg, who have brainwashed the Anti-Bee Crew, the Wonder Freaks and even Toaster's friends. Mega Gotmag prepares to fend for himself and his new friends, but the effects of the Martian plant wear off, trasforming him back into his tiny self. Fortunately, Toaster, Blanky and Celsiorex notice that Bluise is immune to the brainwashing effects, and with her help, they get past all of their hypnotized friends and shut off the brainwashing machine, turning all the appliances back to normal. Just when it looks like they would win, however, Axthor turn on a self destruction switch which activates a nuclear bomb on his chest, which will destroy him as well as the entire universe. Everyone prepares for the absolute worst, but suddenly, Axthor freezes solid. To everyone's utter shock, one of the Master's old appliances, Air Conditioner, was able to stop the bomb from exploding by simply blowing arctic-cold air on him. Air Conditioner explains to his old friends that the old cottage was bought and demolished by the Ernie's Disposal company, resulting in a new junkyard being built and that one day, Mish Mash and the Wonder Freaks found him and took him in as their own. Toaster hugs Air Conditioner, who just shrugs it off. Now that everyone is on the same page, Ratso insists it's time to go home. However, Toaster regretfully tells them they cannot go back home due to what happened with the Master. The appliances feel upset, but Celsiorex tells them there is plenty of room in his palace on Apis. Everyone is able to fit comfortably inside Bluise (including Mish Mash, the Wonder Freaks, Gotmag, Radiant, Air Conditioner and Celsiorex). However, Bluise reminds them she cannot travel to other planets, but Celsiorex fortunately pulls out an emergency "Bridge to Apis", which Bluise is able to travel on. Toaster and the others smile and hang on tight as they head off towards a new horizon to begin another life of usefulness. Cast * Deanna Oliver as Toaster * Bobby Moynihan as Lampy * Jon Lovitz as Radio ** Roger Kabler as Radio’s singing voice * Brad Garrett as Kirby * Tara Strong as Blanky * Tom Kenny as Air Conditioner * Wayne Knight as Microwave * Andy Milder as Ratso * Ryan Drummond as Hot Shot * Seth Rogen as Simon Clops * Christian Potenza as Waterbed * Audrey Wasilewski as Bluise * Rachael MacFarlane as Mish-Mash * Sofía Vergara as Radiant * Seth MacFarlane as King Celsiorex * James Rolfe as Sargeant Axthor * Matthew Patrick as Gotmag * Pentatonix as the Happy Bee Soldiers Songs Unlike the previous three Brave Little Toaster films, which featured original songs created exclusively for their respective films, The Brave Little Toaster in Paradise is a jukebox musical, which is a type of musical in which the soundtrack is comprised primarily of songs that have already existed prior. In this film's case, the characters sing remixed versions of songs featured in Disney TV shows and movies. Usually, a license is required to use pre-existing songs. However, there was no license required to use these songs for the film, as Disney owns the rights to them as well as the Brave Little Toaster adaptations. Sequel A sequel to the film, The Brave Little Toaster: Pyramid Scheme, is in development. Trivia * The plot of this film is inspired by 2017 film My Little Pony: The Movie and the children's novel Captain Underpants and the Revolting Revenge of the Radioactive Robo-Boxers. * The film contains many callbacks and references to the first Brave Little Toaster film: ** The montage of the appliances trying ideas for birthday gifts is reminiscent of the montage of the appliances finding a mode of transportation seen in the very first Brave Little Toaster movie. The very same music is also re-used. ** In the first film, during the scenes of the Master packing up for college, he jokes to his mother that he's not going to Jupiter. However, in this film, the Master is brainwashed and sent to Jupiter to activate Axthor's Great Red Spot weapon. * During the Kitchen Mart flashback sequence, Toaster is seen with a shinier exterior and a price tag sticking out, implying it took place before he was purchased by the Master and his family. * There were plans to release the film theatrically, back when it was known as The Brave Little Toaster 4. However, after the name change, it was eventially decided to release the film for the Xbox Theater Video line. * The name of the film’s location, U’ikumaikai, is derived from the Hawaiian words for “sweet, beautiful rose”. Ironically, the island in which the resort is set in, Pilauopala, is derived from the Hawaiian words for “stinky garbage“. This was made to joke with the fact of some tourists misinterpreting Hawaiian words as meaning something beautiful despite not knowing what they truly mean. It was also done as an allegory for how tropical islands have fallen victim to pollution, as there is litter scattered around Pilauopala in some scenes. Gallery Posters